This is an amended application for the University of Utah's Research Training in Hematology Program, a program established in 1943 by Dr. M.M. Wintrobe. Eighteen faculty members serve as research preceptors for trainees, and the faculty consists of both physician-scientists and basic scientists from the Departments of Medicine, Biochemistry, Human Genetics, Oncological Sciences, Pathology, and Pediatrics. Research groups participating in the Training Program are the Molecular Regulation of Iron and Heme Metabolism Group and the Hematopoiesis and Stem Cell Group. The special attribute of this multidisciplinary training program is the training faculty that includes both basic and clinical investigators with whom trainees will interact. The unifying element is the objective to train postdoctoral fellows and graduate students who can conduct innovative hematologic research using state of the art technology. Physician-trainees interact with basic science post- doctoral trainees and graduate students in our program, and this interaction promotes an expanded view of hematologic research for all trainees. This amended application expands our program to include newly added faculty with expertise in genetics and genomics. The application requests support for four predoctoral trainees and three postdoctoral fellows.